Born Of Tribulations
by The Masters of Free Time
Summary: 3 girls constantly being looked down upon by their peers, but what happens when they gain the power to change that and the power is given a form? What happens when they decide they're done being 'good? In the end all they need is each other SakuXInoXTen
1. DARK OMEN

**_BORN OF TRIBULATIONS_**

**_CHAPTER 1:DARK OMEN_**

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our story and we hope you enjoy it... it's just one of them any we're going to be doing...

(BackYard)Yep we are now working together to bring down the word.. Am I meant working to bring you the best damn fic you can find.

Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance/Evil OOC/Crime/Drama

* * *

Devastation, Sorrow, Anger, Depression ... the emotions running through Haruno Sakura, as she leaned over the sink of a bathroom in the forest of deaths' tower... by now everyone else had gone... tears streaked down her cheeks as she cried... her sore body and its bruises and wounds ached... as did her heart

"Why...? Why can't I ever seem to do any good...?" She cried "I did fine in the academy, I never thought this would be so much harder... I'm not doing anyone any good... I'm always getting knocked out or left out of the fight and being protected...I'm pathetic... how did I ever think I would become a chuunin?"

She looked up at the slightly dirty mirror which had a crack in the top left hand corner... she slammed her fist into its center sending cracks throughout the glass totally distorting her reflection "I need some help, but Kakashi-sensei's too busy with Sasuke." Sakura grimaced at the thought of the name of her crush.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

Shortly before the start of the first match at the tower, Sakura was in the tower with some the other ninja who passed the second test and made it to the tower.

"Naruto have you seen were Sasuke-Kun went? He was her a second ago."

"Yea he just wandered off to a few minutes after we got here." he replied

"Ok, I'm going to go look for him." Sakura said

"Okay. I'll stay here and rest up" Naruto said.

"Be right back..." Sakura said, before turning towards the main doorway of tower and walking outside where a couple of the jounins were and few other ninja who made it

She walked around to the side and to her absolute and utter shock she witnessed Sasuke kissing that Sand shinobi girl, Temari.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around quickly before she walked back inside with a twinge in her chest and a hurt look on her face.

XXX END FLASHBACK XXX

Sakura looked at herself once more in the broken mirror before turning around and walked out into the empty hallway, and walking to the left and heading down some stairs, she walked past the infirmary of the place, but she didn't notice a particular blond laying in one of the beds looking at the ceiling

Ino in her trance didn't even notice the slight noise of the pink-haired girl's feet "It's been three months since I officially became a ninja, and I haven't grown a bit stronger... I'm getting nowhere fast. "Ino said to herself in a soft voice, before letting out a screamed banging her fist on the mattress

"My families abilities aren't that of combat, so when it comes down to fights I'm useless. I don't have that high of chakra reserves, I do have fair control over it though, and my body can't take as much punishment as I would need. " she recited the some of her abilities to herself before sitting up and looked down at her dirty and bruised limbs that ached all over, not to mention her body "I wish I could have beaten Sakura, but we ended up in a draw and we both lost, and to make matters worse Sasuke was making out with the girl from sand after the last fight." Ino wipped a few tears from her eyes before the depressed blond stood up and walked out the open door of the infirmary

--

Out in the arena part of the tower, where the fighting took place Tenten sat under the statue to the north side the area. She made the medics let her go from their care refusing their treatments but she did where a back brace now and she was in immense pain, as she remembered the instant her back collided with that bitch, Temari's fan... nearly breaking her in two.

"I can't believe I'm still weak even with being intentionally held back a year by Gai-sensei. By now I would have expected to breeze through the chuunin exams, but those sand ninja, they're more than just genin, they just have to be" she said to herself with a sigh.

Tenten looked up at the high ceiling and taking in a deep breath before coughing a little "All that work was for nothing, how am I going to earn the respect kunoichi deserve if I can't even become a chuunin, now I have to start from scratch again." Tenten pulled out a kunai and looked at it long and hard. "If it wasn't for that damned fan of hers."

"Hey... you're still here?" Tenten was pulled from her own little world when she heard some one speak and saw Sakura walking towards her.

"Yeah, you too?" Tenten asked

"Yep, I just needed to do some thinking." Sakura said

"Yea I know what you mean, that's why I'm still here, I need to rethink exactly how I go about my training from now on." Tenten replied.

Sakura looked at the battle area and grimaced at the destruction Gaara and Lee had left in their wake "Don't you just wish you had the ability to do that?"

"You wish you could, don't you forehead?" Ino said walking down the stairs

"You can't deny that you wished you were that strong Ino-pig..." Sakura said "Why are you still here too?"

"Probably the same as you." Ino said looking around "I'm tired of losing and being so week so I was just thinking and yes I would love to be that strong"

Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sakura sat down next to Tenten and leaned against the statue, she picked up a rock and lazily threw it, it bounced off a large chunk of debris before hitting the ground "So what do we do about it?"

"I don't know about you girls but I'm going to try and find someone to help me train extra..." Ino said leaning on the other side of Tenten

"Like who?" Sakura asked eyeing her friend

I...I'm not sure yet." Ino said looking down at the ground rubbing her right arm with her left hand "But I'll find someone, I have to" she said rising her head up.

"Good luck... at least your sensei doesn't only train one of your teammates like mine dose" Sakura said with a hint of bitterness.

"Gai-sensei's the same, you seen what he's done he's turned Lee into, a freak, because he gives him so much extra attention why can't he teach ME how to do things like that?" Tenten said getting a little angry

"Thing's would be different if we were stronger" Sakura said before picking up a rock and chucking it, it landed in the middle of one of the Craters made by Lee and instantly broke through some dirt and rock and fell down a hole

The girls looked on in confusion" Hey? It just fell through the floor." Ino said walking to the hole

Sakura and Tenten stood up and walked over to join Ino by the hole. Sakura knelt down next to it and she looked in the small dark hole before digging at it pulling out chunks of rock and widening the hole

Ino picked up another small rock and dropped it in it only took about a second before they heard a thud "It's not that deep and it sounded like there mortar, concrete or rock down there." Sakura said

"You think we should would check it out?" Tenten asked

"It could be dangerous though" Sakura said sounding a little scared.

"We can't be stronger if we don't challenge the dangers and our fears" Tenten said before kicking out a larger chunk... Ino did the same

"Fine but let's be careful at least and take it slow, we have no idea whats down there." Sakura said with worry in her voice

"We will" Tenten said before hopping down in the hole. Once she got down the only thing she can see was a dark tunnel that ran both left and right, Tenten pulled out a paper tag and held up her fingers "Kai" she said and it caught on fire, she put it on the ground and looked around, now that the hall was more lit up "I think it's safe... come on down" she said

"Ok here I come." Ino quickly hopped down

Sakura looked around the arena. _'Great now I'm going to look even weaker if I don't go' _she thought before hopping down herself

Once all three girls were down they looked in both directions. "So which way do you think we should go?" Ino asked

"How about this way...?" Tenten said pointing to the right...

"I guess it doesn't really matter which way" Sakura said before walking down the hallway, she stopped when she noticed a torch on the wall "At least our luck is getting better" she reached up to grab it but as soon as she touched it instantly lit ablaze, she pulled her hand back from being startled and every single torch lit up down the hall.

"H-How did they all light?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear in her voice

"Don't have a clue." Tenten said looking at one of the torches "Let's just follow the light"

"I don't know ether but it was kind cool." Ino said with a shrug

Sakura turned and began walking with the others behind her, just then she heard a voice

**"_You're sorrow runs high..."_**

"What...?" Sakura asked

"What's what?' Tenten asked looking confused

"Did either of you just say anything?" Sakura asked

"Neither of us said a thing..." Ino said eyeing Sakura "Stop tripping out"

Sakura growled before walking forward they turned around the corner and saw a long tunnel lit with torches "Great..." she said "just how long is this damn hallway?" Sakura asked with her voice filled with annoyance.

'_It's getting hard to walk…and to breath, I will get that fan wielding bitch even if it the last thing I ever do'_ Tenten thought as she leaned up agents the wall

"What do you think this place is? Some sort of escape tunnel?" Ino asked looking back to Tenten who fell behind due to her injuries and was leaning agents the wall and berthing heavily.

"Tenten! Are you ok?" Ino asked running to her side with Sakura right behind her.

"Yea I'm fine… Just thinking of what I'm… going to do to that sand bitch for almost ending my Ninja carrier." Tenten said trying to catch her berth.

At the mention of Temari's name both Ino and Sakura flinch, which did not go unnoticed by Tenten. "What is that look guys?"

Sakura looked down at the ground before letting out a sad sight. "I saw Sasuke kissing her before the first match."

"He was kissing her before the match's too?" Ino all but yelled.

"What do you mean 'too'..."? Sakura asked

"I saw him making out with his slut after the last match." Ino said look reedy to cry.

"That's it! Sakura yelled out. "I'm sick and tired of the Emo Bastard always putting us down and never showing anything other than discontent for those that cared for him, he cost me best friend and he makes me look down on my skills!"

"Your right Sakura he drove us apart and now he go's and starts kissing that sand bitch? I don't think so, he has to pay." Ino said with a shaking fist.

"Well it looks like I have something in common with you girls after all." Both Ino and Sakura look over to a smirking Tenten. "That sand bitch is the one that put me in this damn brace, hell she almost broke my back… and I want my revenge as well, so how about I help you get the Uchiha and you help me get his little sandy play thing?" Tenten said in a sly voice and she put her arm out.

Ino gave a smirk and placed her hand on top of Tenten. "This sound like fun"

"I'm in." Sakura said in a happy but cold tone.

"Good now let's keep moving ..." Tenten said... "I have a weird feeling about this place... it feels like a snakes rapping its self around my neck and licking the back of my ear "

"You two are chickens" Ino said with a chuckle "let's just keep walking nothings gonna get you, and if anything does come I'm glad your slower than I am right now. Ino joked

"Oh come on everyone knows the dump blond is the first one to get it." Tenten said smiling.

"Ok ok truce no more blond jokes." Ino said waving her hands in front or her.

"It's a deal if you help me up." Tenten said

Sakura rolled her eyes at them and continued down the hall with them the other to right behind.

**'_The anger burns at the bottom of your heart...'_** Sakura heard

She looked around "_It's only my imagination" _She thought to herself

After walking down the hall for a short while Ino heard footsteps coming up quickly behind her. She whirled around quickly but found the only thing that was there was Tenten

Sakura turned around as well seeing if there was anything wrong. "What is it?" she asked

"Didn't you guys hear those running footsteps?" Ino asked looking down the hall

"What footsteps?" Tenten asked

"I guess it nothing..." Ino said the others shrugged and they continued walking again.

"Now who's tripping out Ino?" Sakura asked with a smug look.

"Up yours forehead" Ino snapped

As they went down the silent hall for a while longer, Ino felt her skin chill and forming Goosebumps "Is it just me or is it getting colder in here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around herself

"It's just you" Sakura said as she herself was felling a little warm.

"Yeah... I don't feel any different than when we were inside the tower..." Tenten said

"mmhh... well I'm cold" Ino said rubbing her arms to warm them

"Maybe you have a fever?" Sakura asked turning around and putting her hand on Ino's forehead she however quickly pulled her hand back "you're cold, literally cold" she said in confusion

"What's with this place...?" Ino asked

"Well... we won't find out unless we keep going..." Tenten said

"Yeah, your right lets keep going, just think of fire or something ok Ino?" Sakura said

"okay..."

Down the hall a bit more, Sakura was yet again met with the dark voice

**'_The seed's of the dark have been watered... and need only time now' _**

"Okay seriously who is saying that?" Sakura asked looking around

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked

"I keep hearing some weird voice, why can't you hear it?" Sakura asked

"Because there's not a sound in this hall other than our footsteps" Tenten said, before her vision blurred for just a split second, thin she shook her head

"This place is haunted, I swear" Ino said with a shiver

Just then she heard the footsteps again and this time she could make out that it was four feet because of the patters. It got incredibly loud and came up right behind her, she whirled around and threw a kunai down the empty hallway behind them "Something is following us..." she said holding another kunai

"Ino, there is nothings there" Tenten said looking Ino in the eye

"You didn't hear anything running up on us just now?" Ino asked and the girls shook their heads "Ooooohhhhh yeah... this place HAS to be haunted, we should just turn back now"

"Don't get all supernatural on us it's just our imaginations trying to get the better of us..." Sakura said

"I'm serious... and I don't even believe in ghosts" Ino said looking around and sounding scared

"There's nothing there so let's just keep going..." Tenten said

"You guys are crazy" Ino said turning around back to them.

"Come on Ino, like Tenten said 'We can't be strong if we don't challenge, danger and our fears'." Sakura said grabbing Ino's shoulder lightly

"It's a good motto..." Ino said softly

"I read it in a book somewhere back when I was a little girl..." Tenten said sheepishly

With that they began forward down the hall once again.

Tenten's vision blurred once again for a few seconds and it kept getting worse as she tried shaking her head

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... I'm probably just a bit dazed still from my fight with Temari" Tenten said holding her head

"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Sakura asked with concern.

"No I'm fine let's keep going." Tenten answered walking past Sakura

**"_You desire it don't you?! The sounds of crushing bone and sinew? Screams of pain? Carnage which knows no bounds? Your inner wrath and evil unleashed!?"_** Sakura heard and she dropped to her knees.

"NO!" Sakura shouted, grasping her head with her hands "Shut up!"

"Sakura! You need calm down, are you hearing the voice again?" Tenten asked holding the pink heard girl by the arms

"Yes... and it's evil." Sakura said looking scared "So much killing intent, so much hate " she said tightly clinching her eyes shut

Sakura you're just letting the idea of this place get to you, there is nothing here to fear..." Tenten said to Sakura's face

"I'd beg to differ" Ino said looking for who or whatever is making the footsteps.

"It's okay I think I'm fine now" Sakura said exhaling "I just don't like it down here.."

"Are you sure your ok to move on Sakura?" Ino asked worried about her friend

"yeah... let's go, I think I see a rroom or chamber up ahead" Sakura said trying to get the voice out of her head

Tenten smacked the spot behind her left ear "that weird feeling is at my neck and ear again... it just won't stop" she said looking at the other to girls

"Well at least I think we're about to learn what this place is" Sakura said as they approached the end of the hall and the door which led into a chamber lit by torches all along the walls.

**'_The next steps you take, determines your fate human! From the pool of your own inner EVIL!' _**the voice said and just as Sakura's foot touched the floor of the chamber the final word was yelled out in her head and in front of her a large wolf like skeleton that was engulfed in flames and magma lunged at her.

"AAaaaahhhh" Sakura screamed and she fell back on her butt and covered her face with her arms... but nothing happened, she parted her arms and looked to find nothing happened "huh?"

"Sakura don't do that I'm scared enough without you screaming at random." Ino said trying to get her breathing under control.

Tenten knelt down next to Sakura to help her up "are you okay... what happened?" she asked

"A-A dog or wolf's s-skeleton, that was was covered in f-fire..." Sakura said in a shaky voice "It lunged at me..."

"Sakura are you sure? because Ino and I didn't see anything here" Tenten said

Sakura stood up and looked around the room it was a circular chamber with like 10 support pillars holding the roof up, and a cracked and damaged pathway led straight ahead to the other side of the room "I guess there's nothing here" Sakura said, still panting

"Hey there's a pedestal straight ahead on the other side, I think I see something sitting on it" Ino said, pointing ahead

"Let's go check it out..." Tenten said

"Are you guys sure about this?" Sakura asked wishing she'd never came down here.

"We made it this far Sakura, may as well see what was waiting for us at the end." Ino said

The trio walked forward cautiously, looking around at the dome like chamber

Tentens vision blurred yet again only it was three times worse than before and she dropped to one knee and held her hand over her eyes "I'm getting dizzy again" she said in a tired voice

"What's going on with this place?" Sakura asked looking around again

"No idea... but that has nothing to do with me getting dizzy" Tenten said shaking her head clear and she stood up.

"Is that denial?" Ino asked with a small smile

"No…" Tenten said "I'm pretty sure it was that hit I took from that fan and my body still needs time to rest and heal. I know the difference between bodily injury and some sort of ghost"

"Why did you refuse medical treatment and make the doctors let you go anyway? Sakura asked

"I was just mad for losing and didn't want any pity, and on top of that being an orphan I never got the best of anything including medical treatment and it was no different in the tower. They made me sit on a table and wait while they treated that Inuzuka buy for that bump on the head he got." Tenten thought bitterly "Let's just check that pedestal out"

They kept walking forward and as they did Ino looked around the chamber as she heard the fast moving footsteps running around the chamber, circling them, she didn't react to them and kept going forward... but her eyes did keep tracing the area for source of the noise, and just like before Tenten and Sakura didn't hear it.

They continued towards the pedestal and when they reached it they saw three crystalline spheres sitting in a row, one had what could only be identified as swirling black and red smoke with a small ball of fire in the center. It had the kanji for 'fire' and for 'spirit 'on it, the one to its left was like a ball of yellow, blue, purple and a little bit of red lightning trapped inside the sphere. It had the kanji for 'lightning' and for 'spirit'.

The one to the right of the fire sphere looked like it had an icicle shaped diamond floating inside of it with snow swirling around it and frost built up on the inside of the sphere. its kanji were 'Ice' and for 'spirit'.

Ino picked up the fire one and looked at it "Hhmm... it's warm and it feels nice when your freezing" she said

"Let me see" Tenten said

"Ino handed her the sphere and grabbed the lightning one, some loose strands of her hair stood up from static energy "ooo... cool" she chuckled

"so what do you think these are?" Sakura asked as she picked the ice one up as expected it was cold to the touch.

"I have no idea..." Tenten said looking at the fire in the orb

"Why do you think these things are down her"" Ino asked playing with her hear

"These things have a demonic aura around them, it's probably why they're down here..." Tenten said looking at the fire one.

Ino looked at Tenten with a risen brow. "How can you tell these thing are demonic?"

"six months ago my team and I were sent on a mission to the land of Birds to check out a mountain path that some bandits were attacking travelers, but when we got there all we fond was a Demon bear, and this thing have an aura that feels like that bear did." Tenten said her gave never leaving the item in hand.

"You got to kill a demon?" Ino asked star struck.

Tenten let out a big sigh. "No Gai told me to stay back while he and the others killed it.." She said sadly. "But these things feel different almost inviting."

"I know what you mean its like I'm drawn to it…" Sakura turned to Tenten "Hey, let me see that one..." she asked

"Okay let me see the ice one" They switched off spheres and Sakura looked at the fire sphere which seemed to glow brighter in her hands, just then a ripple of fire went out from the sphere and Sakura now had a glowing red out-line of energy around her

**"_Yes, now my power is freed!"_** All three girls heard.

Then a swirling tornado of fire rose up from the sphere it formed a wolf like skull and was engulfed in flames, and it became very large, thin the skull stared down at Sakura "**Your hearts desire, it will fuel me!**" he roared before the skull flew down like a comet at Sakura, opening his mouth and biting down on her

"Aaaahhhhhh!" she screamed

"Sakura!" Ino and Tenten called out, they tried to get to her but the force and heat of the flames kept them at bay

The fire quickly faded or rather was sucked up and it was all lpulled into Sakura's right palm, crafting a seal

It was a circle made of several kanji with three small dots in a triangle pattern on the circle. From the circle going inwards, there were several lines that went straight to the kanji for 'fire' in the center, leaving just a little space before actually connecting to it

The fire red mark turned black and she looked at her hand "What in god's name is this?" she asked in shock staring at the seal. Just then the seal lit back up and fire shot out of it swirling around itself in a line, which then became magma, which then became a large and eccentric, crimson red Ax with one very large edge on it, in her hand.

Her eyes widened "Wh…wha what's this?!"

"**_You will be the catalyst for releasing my rage_**_!" _she heard in her head

Sakura stood up and held the ax in front of herself looking at it "It's not even heavy...?" she asked before swinging it slightly. It was lighter than a stick of bamboo had it been been half the length of the ax

Ino and Tenten walked up and looked on in awe at the ax... "How did you get an ax?" Ino asked

Tenten looked at the ice sphere in her hand "What are these things...? Who made them? And why are they down here?"

"Something tells me they're not just 'things', they're alive... and like Tenten said I think they're demons. Sakura said, still staring at the ax "But, in my head, I heard a voice that said something about releasing his rage, I don't know whets going on." Sakura said

"So why do you get something like that and we don't, Forehead?" Ino asked "There's three of thing's and three of us.

"It's kind of obvious..." Tenten said looking to Ino "If you think about it you and I haven't touched the one in the others' hand yet"

"You're right... I haven't touched the ice one yet" Ino said before holding out the lightning one "Trade?"

Tenten swapped spheres with Ino and when she did, Ino's hair fell back down and Tenten's floated up with a flurry static jolts jumping between her buns. After a few seconds both sphere's lit up and the lightning one blasted out a serpentine of electricity, which weaved round Tenten

The Ice sphere created a small, yet intense snow tornado around Ino.

The lightning around Tenten, grew two red dots for eye's and it hit her face with its fluttering tongue of lightning... a strange 'shocking' sensation Tenten couldn't say she disliked "Human girl, you're mine... Welcome to our hell" he said before opening his mouth and biting her on the neck, and she was instantly consumed in a bubble of red, blue, purple and yellow lightning and energy

The snow around Ino compacted together and formed into a White tiger with glowing green eyes... "The coldness buried deep within your soul, I will feed it and it will feed me" he said before snapping at Ino and latching his jaw onto her right hand quickly but she didn't feel pain and the tiger instantly burst into snowy powder in the air before it began to get pulled into her right hand along with newly formed ice particles

The lightning ball around Tenten shrank down revealing her as it disappeared into her right hand...

The girls looked in their right palms and saw seals that were exactly the same as Sakura's except theirs respectively had the kanji for 'ice' and 'lightning' on them in the center

As soon as the seals calmed down lightning shot out of Tenten's hand and quickly formed into a three section staff that was black with gold metal joints and tips, in the design of storm clouds, the weapon crackled every few seconds with electricity.

From Ino hand a cold air began to swirl around her hand and spiky ice crystals shot out from her hand and formed into a double-blade sword(weapons are called Swallows), it had a gray handle, and jagged, slightly curving blades of pure ice, that curved in opposite directions from one another. It's hand guards were made of a grayish blue metal

"There you see? no complaining" Sakura said "But why did we end up with these?"

"I don't know but mines not heavy like yours. We shouldn't have a problem using them." Ino said twirling she swallow around before fumbling it and dropping it on the ground "Oopps" she quickly picked it back up

"Who said we were keeping these? They're probably down here for a reason" Sakura asked looking at the other to girls

Ino looked around before looking at Sakrua again with an eyebrow raised "...Us?"

"I don't think we have a choice" Tenten said

"Awww c'mon guys these things might help us get stronger!" Ino whined

"No... I"m saying that the seals on our hands might make us keep them, in case you have yet to notice, those sphere things vanished" Tenten said

"Oh cool I got myself a weapon" Ino said looking at the weapon "Ice huh? I think it fits"

Tenten held the three sections staff under her left arm and looked at the seal on her palm... the larger dots, the 'lightning' kanji and few of the lines pointing at the center were now gone from the seal "The seal changes itself when the weapons out, and I don't think we're goanna be getting rid of these seals or these weapons any time soon" Tenten said, just then her three section staff vanished in a small flash of electricity that went to her palm, completing the seal once again "Huh?"

Sakura's ax turned into fire and was pulled back into the palm of her hand completing the seal. Ino's swallow shattered into dozens of broken fragments of Ice and snow that were pulled back into the seal in her hand completing hers as well

"These things are weird" Sakura said

"But I guarantee they'll help us get better" Ino said with a big grin.

"I have a feeling that these 'weapons' aren't going to let it be that easy Ino" Tenten said just then her vision doubled thin began fading, until everything went dark and she fell onto the ground unconscious

"Tenten?!" The girls shouted, quickly kneeling down next to her

"Is she okay" Ino asked looking to Sakura

"She probably exhausted herself. I'm amazed she made it this far with the injuries she has" Sakura said "We should take her to my houses I think it's closer and my mother is almost never home" Sakura said

"Why not a hospital?" Ino asked giving Sakura a weird look

"Because for one she doesn't trust them remember? and two she has the seal on her hand if you took her there and the doctors saw it would get back the Hokage, then it goes on and on and on... we shouldn't tell 'anyone' about these, not yet anyways" Sakura said.

"Yea your right.How bad would it be if someone finds out about these things?" Ino said looking at her hand, thin to Tenten. Do we have to carry her from here, back down that damn tunnel?!" Ino asked pointing down it

"I realy hope not it seemed we have been walking for miles" Sakura said looking around the chamber and then she looked up at the ceiling and a square silhouette of light, she saw a ladder next to it "Hey look up there that looks like a way out I guess..." Sakura said pointing to it

"A ladder? Wow that's convent, how do we carry her up that?" Ino asked

"You've been taught the wall and tree climbing trick right?" Sakrua asked

"Yes... I'm pretty good at it... one of the few things sadly..." Ino said looking down

"We'll just carry her like that..." Sakura said

"okay... Hope we don't drop and kill her" Ino said chuckling.

"We won't, not if you're careful" Sakura said "Now come on give me a hand" Sakura said going to pick Tenten up by the legs and Ino picked her up under the arms, but they were instantly zapped with tiny surges of static electricity.

"whoa..." Ino said holding her hand "that was a bit more painful than your average static shock" she said

"Yeah I know." but seriously, let's get her moving" Sakura said before they both picked her up

"So you want us to carry her up the wall with chakra? I'm good at it but not with the weight of another person" she said Ino said softly.

"That's why we're both doing it" Sakura said trying to help Ino

"I still don't think I can do this idea..." Ino said

"Do you have any others?" Sakura asked

"No we could wait for her to regain consciousness but that could take a while, I guess its this or nothing" Ino said

"Then let's just get moving" the pink haired girl said before putting her foot on the ladder to bring Tenten up as Ino took complete hold of her. Sakura planted her feet on the wall and held herself there before grabbing Tenten by the shoulders, turning her to where her back was towards Sakura and pulling her up.

"ooo I have an Idea" Ino said before getting on her knees and putting her head between the girls legs and pushing up... making Tenten sit on her shoulders "You stabilize her and I'll carry her up the ladder..." she said

"good Idea" Sakura said, and she put her hands on Tenten's shoulders, as Ino stepped over and onto the ladder, she began to go up one rum at a time, slowly

Sakura kept her hands on Tenten's side and shoulder so as to not let her fall

"Damn... she's heavier then she looks..." Ino grunted out

"Hey, you know better than to talk about a girls weight" Sakura said in a harsh tone

"Yeah, the rule is never to the girls face but behind her back is fair game." Ino said in a matter of fact way. "And I'm not saying she's fat or anything I'm just saying I didn't expect her to be this heavy" Ino said

"You're just bitching again; you're always bitching about something!" Sakura said angrily, before shaking her head "I'm sorry! Ino I didn't mean to say that." she said

'_What the hell was that about? Sakura never yelled at me like that before, and her voice was so dark, but she also apologized quickly._' "It's okay Sakura let's just head up there, keep a good hold of her" she grunted

"I am... Don't worry" Sakura said trying to figure out were that outburst came from

As they reached about 70 percent of the way up, Sakura's chakra at her feet faded slightly from her exhaustion of the earlier day, causing her to slip some and her hands being on Tenten pulled her off of Ino's shoulders

Sakura regained her grip with chakra but Tenten was now plummeting to the ground head first

"Sakura!!" Ino yelled as she tried to grab her foot

As Tenten was about to hit the ground she fluttered opened her eyes "Aahhh" she yelped before tensing her body up and suddenly she disappeared in a flurry of electricity that zapped down to the ground and she reappeared standing on her feet, still tense but her eyes whipping from right to left "Whatthehelljusthappened?" she yelled quickly, she looked at her hands "I don't like that feeling..." she said

Sakura landed next to her "I'm SO SORRY!" she said "It was my fault. I slipped when we were trying to carry you up the ladder while unconscious"

"It's okay, no one's hurt just be more careful next time or just wait for me to wake up again" Tenten said breathing heavily

"Yea no problem there." Sakura said

"Come on you two... let's go" Ino said from her spot on the ladder ladder

"We're coming" Tenten said before getting on the ladder and climbing up it along with Sakura right behind her

Sakura looked up and saw Tenten's butt... "_hhm.. she had a nice, tight ass_" she thought to herself "_Almost as nice as Ino's... WAIT... what the hell am I thinking about here?"_

Ino reached the top and pushed on the hatch... dirt began to fall from the square silhouette of light, and with one strong heave she pushed it open and she climbed out

She looked at the building to her left "Hey... thats the central building in the village. Wow we came all the way here?" Ino said scratching her head

Tenten Climbed out of the ladder followed by Sakura

"We're at the central building?" Tenten asked

"Yeah take a look" Ino said pointing to the building to her right but the girls' left and they saw it, they were in the garden

Sakura quickly flipped the door closed over the hole and they saw that it had a patch of dirt, grass and flowers put on it, with the roots growing into the wood of the door with it closed no one could see it or tell it was there "Wow... good camouflage" Ino said.

"Really good" Tenten said looking at the door.

"This is a real nice garden." Sakura said looking around at all the different types of plants.

"Yea, it's come along very nicely." Ino said smelling a blue rose

Tenten looked over to Ino with a confused look on her face. "You've been here before?"

"Hey what are you three doing here?"

The girls turn to see how it was that was yelling at them too see an ANBU with a plane white mask

"What? Is it against the law it enjoy the scenery." Sakura asked.

"It is when it the Hokage's privet garden." Sakura's head sank into her shoulder at the ANBU said with unamused voice. "Rank, name and ID number." the ANBU continued.

"Genin, Haruno Sakura, I.D. number. 012601.

"Genin, Yamanaka Ino, I.D. number.012604.

"Genin, Tenten, I.D. number.012573.

"That means your full name." The ANBU said looking a Tenten. "Now what's your family name?"

Tenten looked at the ground, she was about to tell the ANBU that it was her name but then she got angry and stared down the ANBU. "My name is Tenten and only Tenten, I'm an Orphan you stupid Bastard!" Ino and Sakura mouths hit the ground at what Tenten had just said but she wasn't done yet. "How can someone like you even become an ANBU? You don't even know anything about the other Ninja in your own village, whose dick did you suck to get that mask any way? And your mask is still white which can only mean one of two things, one the whit mask means that it's or job to drop to your knees when some calls you or two you're so bad at being an ANBU that you can't pick out an appropriate animal for you, but don't worry I got the prefect one, a Jack Ass!"

Now the ANBU was in a state of pure and utter shock and you can even tell threw his mask, it was at this Time Tenten realized what she just said and cupped her hands in front of her mouth and looked to her friends for help but found that nobody was home.

The ANBU cleared his throat grabbing the now pail Tenten's attention. "I… umm… suggest that you three just leave now." The ANBU said in a voice that had no emotion in it.

Tenten just nodded before grabbing Sakura and Ino by the back of their shirts before running faster then she ever has before.

A few minutes later Tenten was unlocking the front door to her apartment with a still shocked Ino and Sakura behind her. Tenten turned around and looked at them. "Go ahead."

Ino fell to the ground laughing. "that was the funniest damn thing I have ever seen in my life.

"What on earth made you to say that!" Sakura yelled

"I don't know but he hit a touchy subject and I guess I just snapped." Tenten said looking down.

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure he won't say anything he would never live it down." Ino said getting up off the ground.

"Yea I guess it was funny." Tenten said leading the way inside. "Sorry for the mess" She said rubbing the back of her head.

Ino and Sakura looked around seeing a sink full of dirty dishes, the couch had a bunch of cloths none of with were folded, and some dusty weapons on the walls other thin that it was pretty clean.

Tenten ran around trying to clean up but was having trouble bending down because of her back.

"Hey seeing as it's getting late how about I go and get us some dinner? Sakura asked looking out the window.

"That's a great Idea forehead, and I will stay her and help Tenten pick up a bit." Ino chimed in

"OK But I'm going to hit the library first so I can try to get some info on these things." Sakura said looking at the seal in the plam of her hand.

"That's a good idea Sakura, just don't take too long I'm starving."Tenten said going into the kitchen and with that Sakura left.

Ino began folding the cloths on the couch the first thing she grabbed a pair of rather sexy panties that left nothing to the imagination. '_I would love to see Tenten in thes... ... hold on... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?'_ Ino thought wiping the drool from her mouth.

* * *

TO BE CONITNUED...

There you have it people the First chapter we hoped you like it, we almost killed one another writing this so you better damn well Review. If you don't the world will end

-Later


	2. DOORS TO DESIRES

Well its up and I know we have been neglecting our own stories and we are sorry, but this story is good and if you don't thing its good you should not be seeing the note any ways so on with the fic.

CHAPTER 2. DOORS TO DESIRES

* * *

Knock Knock "I'll get it Tenten, just lay down and rest." Ino said going to answering the door. "There you are Sakura, the hell took you long?"

"Sorry…." Sakura said stepping in. "I was at the library longer thin I ment to be." She said seeing Tenten laying on the couch. "You all right Tenten?

"Yea I'm fine…" Tenten said looking annoyed.

"She's upset because her back is bothering her." Ino said looking into the bags Sakura put down.

"The damn sand Bitch, She will pay." Tenten said sitting up with a grunt of pain. "So Sakura did you find out about these seals?" She said look at her hand.

"I looked through ever book I found on seal's, weapons, and Konoha lore and all I found out is the name of the seal there called Oni no Ou Fuuin, or the or the Demon king of sealing, even once I had the name I found nothing, and Tenten, we will get her back." Sakura said with a grin.

"I know well will Sakura, so what did you get for dinner?"

"I picked up some rice, meatballs, and salads" Sakura said.

"Great after walking in that tunnel I'm starving." Ino said dishing out the food.

XXX

Later that night Sakura and Ino had gone home, and after their very long day they had decided to get a good night sleep, to bad fate was against them.

XXX

All the remaining Genin looked up at the giant screen shuffling through names until it stop and declared the next fight of prelims, Temari VS. Tenten.

Both girls stood across from one another waiting for the referee to start the match, as soon as the proctor dropped his hand, two red eyes of electricity appeared in the air above them all and Tenten threw 14 Kunai at Temari only to have it blocked by her fan. "Is that the best you can do? I was hoping you would pose some challenge but I guess I will just have to wait." The sandy blond said with a smile.

Tenten glanced up and saw the eyes and instantly remembered those eyes belonged to the snake that bit her in the chamber "What the hell? Can't you see that?" she said pointing to it.

Temari just stood there as if Tenten hadn't said anything "So… are you going to attack?"

'_She can't see it, but I can't let her or those eye get to me._' Tenten thought taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong little girl, trying to calm yourself so you don't make a mistake? Well make it fast I have to make a date for tonight, So here is how this is going to go down, my fan has 3 moons on it and when you see all 3 I'm going to end this sad little game for you." Temari said lighting at the brunette.

Tenten just sent the other girl a glare before dropping 6 smoke bombs that covered about half the stadium floor, as soon as Tenten was covered by the smoke a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken came flying out from all angles of the smoke.

Temari just polled her fan off her back before opening till the first moon was viable, and with a flick of the wrist the fan created a massive gust of wind blowing Tenten's attack and smoke away. "That's one, two more and it's over.

Tenten was starting to get mad, nothing was working and time was running out. "You're really starting to piss me off." Tenten knelled down polling out to scrolls and stood them up to each side of her. '_I didn't want to use this till the finals but this bitch has forced my hand._'

Temari just shook her head as Tenten began going through hand signs. "Sorry little girl, but whatever it is your planning isn't going to work." She said waving her hand.

"There is only one way to find out…" Tenten shot back. "Rising Twin Dragon!" Tentens scrolls shot up in a two streams of smoke that took the shape of two dragons, soon after the dragons reached their high point they turned back into scrolls. "Let's see you block this!" Tenten jumped in between the scrolls and let lose a wide array of weapons at her opponent., noticing again the red eyes of lightning floating in the air _"What is it watching for...?"_

"Same trick different numbers, you're as stupid as you look." Temari said mocking Tenten as she opened her fan to the second moon, she then swung it creating a wall of wind stopping all of Tenten's weapons and sending them all over floor.

"I'll show you stupid!" Tenten yelled as she started changing Chakra throw the wires attached to her fingers and with a swing of her hands all the sharp objects of death when in the air and made their way to Temari.

"Oh come on, at least try something new, oh well strike three, you're out. Temari swung her fan again throwing most of Tenten weapons into the wall. "any last words before I end your little game of Kunoichi make believe?"

"You bitch!" Tenten picked up a short sword off the ground and charged at the girl in front of her."

"Now you try something fun, if you did that from the start you may have hit me at least once but it's too late all 3 moons are out and now it's time to end it, Wind scythe Jutsu!" With one more powerful swing of the fan Tenten was caught in a tornado smashing her into the roof of the building with the wind cutting Tenten deeply all the way up, the attack did not last long however as Tenten stated to fall back to the ground but Temari had other Ideas.

Temari folded up her fan and held it right where Tenten was going to land and made her slam back first making the weapon mistress bend in a most painful way. "That was for calling me a bitch you slut. She's done, and I'm purity sure I broke her back" Temari said throwing the barley conscious body of Tenten to the floor.

Just as Tenten's vision blurred and faded out, she saw a flash of lightning and then she saw a HUGE snake that was twice the size of an anaconda, and in its jaw lay horizontally the bloodied body of Temari... as the snakes teeth shredded into her body and her blood dumped onto the floor below. The sand kunoichi's eyes were dull and lifeless

"**Hatred...**" the large beastly snake said dropping Temari's body from its mouth "**Hatred is obvious in all things... man hates man, man hates beast, beast hates man... if your god wanted us to live together on this world then why did he give you the ability feel hate? Free will is still possible all your god needed was to take away the hate in mans hart... but he left you with it because he wants you to fight and die by one another's hands...all in his 'glorious' name, he calls greed a sin when he suffers from it the most...**"

Tenten looked on and couldn't help but feel a twisted smirk on her lips, as she looked at Temari's seemingly dead body

XXX

Tenten shot up from bed in a cold sweat. "She even haunts my dreams." She said starting to cry a little not seeing the yellow glow on her right hand.

"What the hell...? That snake... it's gotta be the same one that bit my neck in the underground chamber... only it wasn't completely lightning this time... Why did I enjoy seeing Temari being eaten by it?"

--

Ino was down to one knee and breathing heavily as she looked at her opponent, how was just standing tall in front of her. "What's wrong Ino I thought you said you would never lose to me?" Said her Pink haired ninja

"Shut up Sakura!" Ino shouted trying to catch she breath. "It's not over yet." Ino got to her feet and charged at the girl before she sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards Sakura only to have her dodge every one.

"I'm sorry Ino but it's over." Sakura jumped up sending a mighty kick to Ino's jaw sending her down for the count.

After a few minutes later Ino woke up in the bleachers with her teammates. "What happened?"

"Oh your awake, well after Sakura did a fine job of embarrassing you, she ended the match with a kick to the jaw" Chouji said without looking at Ino. "Your right about the embarrassment. She never stood a chance against Sakura, the whole thing was just too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I let you guys down, I just need to train harder." Ino said wiping a tear from her sore cheek.

"It's no hair off our backs, we won are fights." Chouji said smiling.

"That's right, infect the 3rd said that we already passed the test and will become Chuunin, nothing you do can bring us down any more Ino."

Ino looked up to her teammates in disbelief. "Yo-.. you guys are leaving me? But how am I supposed to get stronger with no one helping me?" She cried.

"Don't worry Ino we have an idea for you to get something out of this." Chouji said giving Ino a thumps up. "Yeah, come on Ino cuz this is the last time we're going to be there to save you." Shikamaru said walking off.

Ino just stood up and slowly followed them, thinking what she should do next.

Ino walked behind them for what seemed like forever, only for them to the to disappear behind a door. Not liking being alone Ino opened the door, as soon as she did Ino was blasted with a blizzard-like torrent of snow being pushed by an Icey wind, it soon died and Ino lokied in to the room to see Shikamaru and Chouji holding Sakura by the arms and forcing her to her knee's.

"What are you guys doing!?" Ino asked.

"This is our last gift to you Ino, you couldn't hit her during the fight so now, we will hold her down why you can get some degree of your dignity back." Chouji said not caring how he worded it. "Yes so hurry up and kill her so We can move on with our lives and move up in the world." Shikamaru said.

Ino pulled out a kunai and slowly made her way to Sakura. "So Ino are you going to kill me in hopes to make you feel better?" Sakura asked. Ino stopped in front of Sakura and brought the Kunai up. "No I'm not going to kill you." Ino quickly trusted the knife in to Chouji's neck and twisted it dropping the fat man where he stood. Ino ducked under a punch from Shikamaru and snapped his neck.

"Now you have a reason for leaving me alone you heartless bastards." Ino spat on the faces of her teammates and turned to meet Sakura only to be met with a gaze from a familiar large white Tiger with dark grayish blue stripes. "**Very good Ino, the fear of loneliness is your key to unlocking your potential, they treated you like a burden and now look where they lie, never let any one walk out on you**." The tiger spoke in a dark yet proud voice before turning in to snow and letting the wind take it away. "**Remember Ino... the loneliness**."

XXX

Ino shot up in her slumber, her body shivering and Breathing out heavily. "Wh-.. what wa-..was that all about?" She shivered With the hot breath of her words being seen in the cold air... she looked at her right palm which was glowing a white and blue light from the seal

--

Ino slammed a punch into Sakura's guy before kneeing her in the same spot, then elbowing her in the side of the face, before she followed up with both her hands clasped together, smashing them into the pink haired girls chin lifting her off the ground

"Sorry Sakura... I won." Ino said

As Sakura's visions faded and doubled she saw the proctor walk up "Haruno Sakura is no long able to continue... the Winner of the this preliminary matchup is Yamanaka Ino" he said

With those words echoing in her head Sakura fell out of consciousness and everything went dark

Just then her eyes whipped open and she could only see flames around herself "aaahhh" she yelled getting up and looking around at the burning leaf village... buildings crumbled, people screamed and cried in pain...

Just then from the wall of fire in front of herself flew the burning and smoking body of Sasuke as it hit the ground

Sakura stepped back one step "What... what the hell is going on?" she said

"AARRGGHHHH" she heard a familiar voice yell in agony

she walked through the flames which miraculously didn't hurt her, and she the same wolf-like skeleton with magma and fire covering it, it was dark and in shadows but she could make it out... only this time the beast had Kakashi pinned against the wall with his burning claw pierced through his chest before it dug it's teeth into his throat, ripping a large chuck from it as his blood spewed onto the ground and onto the beast and its flames, evaporating the blood with sizzling noises

"BASTARD!!" Sakura turned to her left and she saw Naruto standing there with a kunai in his hand

The fiery canine turned to the boy before turning his head to Sakura "**Witness my anger, no... witness _your own_**" he said "**And the anger my power can cause**..." he said before Naruto jumped into the air and came down towards the beast with his kunai ready to stab into it but the metal melted upon touching the monster of flames.

Just then the beast snapped its jaw at Naruto, tearing his left wrist and hand off as his blood went everywhere "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed in pain, just then the beast jumped up, rolled himself into a ball and smashed into Naruto's chest with so much force we was sent into a burning building causing it to collapse down on him

Then when the canine of fire landed it opened its mouth and blasted a sonic jet of fire into the building causing a massive explosion that consumed the entire area of debris and blasted the buildings to its sides down to the ground

Just then the beast turned to Sakura and began walking towards her

She took several steps back "**Come on show me you ager... your rage... all of the fury in your heart... SHOW ME**!" the beast roared just before a wave of flames covered him up and when they cleared, what stood in front of Sakura was no long a beast of fire but herself in a mirror but this mirror image had and evil look on her face and in her eyes, the real Sakura could see flames emitting from her clones eyes "**This is you...**" the clone said with the beasts normal voice "**This is what you will become..**"

Just then her doppelganger grabbed her by the throat "**RELEASE YOUR RAGE!!**" he roared

XXX

Sakura sat up in her bed and quickly pulled the covers off of herself, she was sweating and her skin felt hot... she panted heavily. She wiped the seat from her brow with her hand and when she did she noticed the seal in her palm glowing red "Demon... what's going on? Why am I so angry?" she said clinching her fist tightly

Sakura glanced at her alarm clock and let out a loud groan at the site of 4:00 Am staring back at her. "Great, that's just great." She said before shattering the offending clock. "I guess I can try and use this seal."

Sakura was about to add some Chakra to the seal when her bedroom door swung. "Sakura what the hell was that?" A middle aged woman asked.

"I just lost my temper mom!" Sakura said stretching the word mom. "And once again you did not knock, how hard it to remember to knock damnit!"

SLAP

"Watch your moth! Just because you were too weak to win your mach in your silly little test, does not mean you can talk to me like that!" Sakura's mother yelled as she slapped her daughter across the face.

"I'm not weak mother." Sakura said in a low voice with a glair to match her tone

"Oh? If you're not weak then why did you lose to the skinny little blond girl your always hanging out with? And if so why can't you get that nice Uchiha boy?"

"Her name is Ino and I don't want Sasuke anymore." The glair never leaving her face.

"So now I get to add quitter to the list of my daughter's list accomplishments." The older women said walking out of the room leaving a fuming Sakura

"I will show you."

'**yes you will my child, you will.**" Said a dark voice that Sakura did not hear.

--

It was around 5 now the sun was rising slowly over the village and Sakura was at her teams meeting place and was not in a happy mood. "The nerve of that women, calling me weak, insulting me friends, not knocking!" The more Sakura talking the madder she got and the louder she got, until she let loose on the training posts. After she let loose some steam she remembered that she wanted to test the seal.

"I guess I should try it." She started pumping Chakra in the her seal but nothing happened, she tried again with more Chakra but still nothing. Sakura was getting frustrated until the seal flashed in a blinding red flash, when Sakura opened her eyes she was surrounded by blackness and the feeling of hot breathing on the back of her neck, she slowly turned around and once again was face to face with the burning wolfs head.

**"I do not seve the weak, girl."**

Sakura was still not in the mood from her mother and was not about to let some beast call her weak. "Alright that's it, I'm sick of this, I am not weak!" she yelled at the demon.

**"Oh but you are, What do you do when ever your mother slaps you? You cry. What did you do when the two mist nins attacked you and your team? You cowered in fear. What did you do when the snake bit Sasukes neck? You sat that and did nothing And when he found that sand girl all you did was wallow in self pity, you are PATHETIC."**

"Ok fine your right I am weak." Sakura said looking down. "But I know that I can only get better and I will do whatever it takes to do so. No matter the cost." Sakura said staring down the monsters wolf.

**"We shall see... you CAN become powerful... just let your rage fuel you... let it boil to the surface, AND LET IT FREE!"** Without warning a pillar of fire shot from the ground engulfing Sakura.

In the real world all that could be heard was Sakura's screams of pain, but the pain slowly faded away and Sakura was left panting on the ground. "So you want me to impress you fine." Sakura was about to start her training when.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura turned and saw Naruto running over. "Hey Sakura how's it going?"

"I've been better Naruto…" Sakura said enduring the fact that Naruto came so early. "Why are you here so early any way?"

"Sakura-Chan, its almost 7, are you feeling alright"

'_I was out for 2 hours'_ "Oh I guess I just lost track of time I guess."

Naruto and Sakura sat there just waiting for the rest of their team when someone Sakura never thought would show up

"Temari what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Hey Naruto I was just looking for Sasuke, have you seen him?" Temari asked Naruto.

"No he's not her yet, but he should be soon, why don't you hang out for a bit?"

"Why not... I don't have anything else to do." She said shrugging

"You know her Naruto?" Sakura asked sending the sand girl a cold look

"Yeah, me, Sasuke and Temari went out to dinner to celebrate last night even Kakashi showed up."

"Why did you not invite me?" Sakura asked pissed off.

"We sort of forgot sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura didn't know what to feel, someone she thought liked her, had just said he forgot her.

"Sakura I am so sorry is there any way I can ma.." Naruto never finished because Sakura logged her fist deep into Naruto's gut. Before walking away

"What's your problem? He didn't do anything wrung?!" Temari said stepping in front of Sakura.

"Your alredy one our shit list bitch don't make it worse for your self." Sakura said before shoving the blond into a tree.

Temari stared at the pink haired girl as she walked away "What the hell...? 'our' shit list...?" she asked raising an eyebrow

After 40 feet Sakura ran into Kakashi, Sasuke and a man with long whit hear she never seen before. "Oh Sakura where are you going?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"I'm not feeling well so I'm going home." Sakura side trying to hide her tears.

"Oh that's fine all I have for you today is to tell you that you have the month off." He said giving off his one eye smile

"What! Why, how can I get any better if you don't train me?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura calm down Jiraiya and I just need this month to train Sasuke and Naruto for the finals" Kakashi said is a somewhat harsh tone.

"What Jiraiya? as in one of the sannin, Jiraiya?" After Sakura got a nod from a proud looking Sasuke Sakura snaped. "So you will be training them and casting me aside? Fine I don't care anymore, go train them and I will train myself! You're the worst sensei EVER! You pick favorites!!" Sakura yelled before running off.

"she's a bit more emotional than normal." Sasuke said.

"Shill be fine tomorrow, and besides when did she ever take her training seriously any way" Kakashi said. "All she cared about was swooning over you, Sasuke..."

"You know, it could be because none of you gave her a chance." Jiraiya said shrugging and continuing on.

--

Sakura walked into an appliance store looking for a new clock...

She walked to the aisle with clocks and only one was left... the thing is there were two particular girls heading for the clock...

--

1 Hour Earlier...

Ino's fist clobbered down onto her buzzing clock, shattering it... she sat up in bed and looked at the hand she smashed it with "Wow... that was easier then expected to break..." she yawned before getting up out of bed

She grabbed her clothes and headed out of her room to the bathroom before starting a warm bath and getting in, she sank herself down to her neck... she took a deep breath and exhaled it before pulling her right hand up out of the water and looking at the seal in her palm... just then the little water caught in her hand froze, and the moisture around her whole hand followed... freezing her hand in a thin sheet of ice

Ino was taken aback by this and looked around before quickly forming a fist and breaking the ice which fell into the water and melted slowly "What is this power exactly...?" she asked herself...

"**The power of loneliness... the coldness it brings and the frigidness of your own heart you must learn to use that to your advantage..."** she heard a voice in her head

"Wait... what are you...? Please tell me..." Ino said

"**Your link with your loneliness is not strong enough, we cannot talk much but I will tell you my name... I am Byakko, better known as the white tiger of the west Bai Hu"**

"You are...? Really?" Ino asked she knew well of his legends...

She heard no response "Darn. " she said...

--

She climbed out of the tub and got dressed before heading down stairs to the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea... and her mother pouring herself a cup "Morning..." Ino greeted in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Morning dear. I'm so sorry you didn't pass the exams..." her mother said to her sitting down at the table

Ino sat down as well "It's not your fault dear, our daughters just not strong enough..." her father said

"Inoichi!" Ino's mother said

"It's disappointing having the Inoshikachou combination screwed up because of her..." Inoichi said

"Don't give me shit again just because I didn't end up as a 'son', you got a 'weak, frail daughter' so get used to it!" Ino snapped.

"Ino calm down honey, you just maybe need some more practice." her mother said

"And dammit mom STOP BABYING me!" Ino said angrily

"Why? You obviously can't stand on your own two feet or you would have passed the test... instead you lost to a pink haired nobody of a girl, you are a disgrace to the Yamanaka name." Inoichi said getting up and putting his cup down "Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to go on, and I want to see an improvement when I get back in a few days Ino" he said strictly before kissing his wife and walking out of the house passing Ino by...

Ino just grumbled as he walked by.

"Ino, why don't you take a break for a little while? Or maybe you can just quit being a kunoichi and help me at the flower shop? "Her mother said putting her hand on her daughters

Ino pulled her hand back "Sorry mom, no offense but I don't intend to pick, plant and sell flowers for the rest of my life. " Ino said "I want to be something someday. "

"Well if that's what you want I won't stop you but I still think you should take a break at least, I don't want you exerting yourself after something like the chuunin exams" her mother said

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I can handle myself, and I won't stop and take a break because that's just another chunk of time I'll be behind..." Ino said before standing up and walking towards the door

"Wait honey you don't want breakfast?" her mother asked

"No... I need to go train and buy a new clock... I smashed mine this morning when I was waking up" Ino said before slipping on her shoes and walking out of the door

--

Ino walked down the street looking at the ground and she turned the corner and she came face to face with Shikamaru and Chouji "oh... hey Ino we were just heading to your house." Shikamaru said lazily

"Really? What's up?" she asked gaining a slight peek of happiness

"Well we just wanted to see how you were after the whole chuunin exam thing... you kind of vanished on us after the matches at the tower ended..." Chouji said scarfing down his ever-present bag of chips

"Sorry... I had some thinking to do hey, can you guys help me train? I seriously need help" she said

"Hey. don't look at me." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head and staring off "One; I'm too lazy to help ANYONE train, and Two; even if I could, I can't for the next month because Asuma-sensei wants to stick me through a major training regiment for the next part of the exams. " he sighed

"Oh okay..." Ino said then she looked at Chouji "How about you Chouji?" she asked

"In any normal situation I would, but because I lost like you did, my old man is making me go on an unofficial A-rank mission with him as punishment I was going to go meet him at the barbeque restaurant after talking to you, so he could 'brief' me." Chouji said sadly

Ino sighed solemnly " okay, well, I have things to do and so do you guys. I'll talk to you later I guess..." she said sadly

"See you later, sorry Ino" Shikamaru said

"It's okay..." Ino said walking between them and continuing down the street...

--

She found her way to the appliance store and walked in... she looked in a few aisles before finding one with 1 remaining clock... but two other females were there too...

--

Buzzzzz..Uz, Crackle Is the sound of a dying beast known as the alarm clock. Tenten rose her head from where is was lying from to see the beast flicker the time 6:30. AM for the as the six senbon needles kill once and for all.

"Great now I need a new clock…Again." Tenten said rolling off her bead and wincing in pane. "Damnit, I guess I do need a doctor."

Tenten slowly made her way to the bathroom, there she proceeded to strip off her sleep wear to take a shower.

Tenten was enjoying the hot water running down her body relaxing her sore muscles, it wasn't long before she was done and dressed forgoing to put her hair in her trademarked buns as she slowly made her way to the front door Dark clouds started materialize around her, lighting started to strike all around her until 3 separate bolts struck the same spot forming a large ball of electricity that grew larger and larger till almost touching the ceiling then it slowly took the a form Tenten had seen before, that of a coiled up giant cobra.

"Its you.. the one from my dream. What are you?" Tenten said

**"Yes I am**** R****aikubi****, it was your hate that I saw, your hate for those that have****done you wrong when you were younger, your hate for the parents that you never had, But your hate for the girl you fought burns brightly."**

"Yea so I'm not the happiest person on the planet, what does that have to do with you or anything?"

**"It has everything to do with m****e****, your hate is the key to unlocking your potential, as you are now you are nothing more than a little girl wishing to be something you're not."**

Tenten looked at the snake, thinking what he was saying and knowing he was right. _'He's right I am nothing more than a hope and a dream.'_

**"But if you**** let you****r**** hated fuel you, you could use it to crush those that stood in your way and held you down."**

"Why do you care what I do or how I feel?"

**"Because I will use your hate to gain my freedom once again." ** The snake bursted in a blinding light leaving Tenten alone.

"Great just what I need, More shit on my mind." Tenten said out loud making her way to the door.

XXX

"Go ahead and have a seat and the doctor will be with you soon" Tenten gave the nurse a nod and got the table, she did not have to wait long till the doctor came In looking at her file.

"Ok Tenten you have a dislodged vertebra at numbers 7, 8, and 9, you're going to need a few months of physical therapy to heal"

"What! I don't have that kind of time, Just get a med-Nin to use the Mystical hand technique."

"I'm sorry but your injury is not severe enough to warrant that kind of treatment."

"I don't care, I'm a Ninja of the leaf, and I'm in tittled to the best medical care!" Now Tenten was mad this was the reason why she hated doctors.

Before the doctor could say anything there was a knock at the door to Tenten's room.

"Excuses me for interrupting but what is all the yelling about?

"Hokage-Sama! I'm sorry for disturbing you, but the girl is just can't except the she does not deserve the time of a medical-nin, specialty seeing how Hyuga-sama is in bad shape we can't spare one of them."

"Now it's come out again! Just because I'm not from a clan I get the shaft!" Tenten was mad and she was about to show it, Tenten pulled out a bow staff out of no where and held it to the doctors throat. "Where are you precious clan members now ass hole?"

"Tenten!" Tenten look to see the stern face of the Hokage. "Tenten what he said is unacceptable and I will see to it that he is punished, but if you don't stop now he will not go alone."

"Sorry lord Hokage, I'm just so sick of having every one look down on my just because I'm not from a clan and because I'm an orphan" Tenten said lowering her bow.

"As for you." The old Ninja looked at the doctor will a cold stare that made him sweat. "You are no longer a doctor in this village, in fact I know a veterinarian that can use a new assistant, come to my office in the morning to meet her."

"But lord Hokage, I've been a physician her for 6 years!"

"And I bet this isn't the first time you've done something like this, Anbu."

In a flash a single ANBU was on a knee. "Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"I want you to escort this man off the premises."

"Yes lord Hokage." And with that the ANBU and the new vet of Konoha vanished.

"Now Tenten I would like for you to come by my office to talk about this little outburst. Now lay back down on the table so I can heal your back for you."

"You know healing Jutsu?" Tenten asked.

The third let out and small laugh. "My girl, I am the professor I know more Jutsu than anyone else in the five great Countries."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Tenten said getting on the bed.

After a few minutes Tenten's back was as good new and after he told her that she should take it easy for the rest of the day the old ninja sent her on her way.

XXX

She found her way to the appliance store and walked in... she looked in a few aisles before finding one with one remaining clock... but two other females were there too. "Sakura? Ino? What are you guys doing here, I thought you would be training with your teams by know?

Both Ino and Sakura looked to the ground before sighing with anger. "My team went off the the mountains for a month to train for the finals and Sensei gave me the month off."Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Well you're lucky! My team straight up and told me 'no' they won't help me!" Ino said with tears forming in her eyes

"Come on Ino don't start that, we will just have to help each other train" Tenten said walking closer the girls.

"Hey your walking normally?" Sakura said in shock.

"Theres no way that you healed that quickly." Ino added in.

Sigh "I broke down and went to the hospital, were I was reminded why I hate doctors... one tried tell me I'm not worth the time of a med-nin just because I was not from a clan." Spat out.

"Well if the jack ass said that, then how are you walking?" Ino asked with anger

"Well after I almost shoved my staff up his ass the Hokage stepped in, long story short, Hokage-Sama healed me himself, doctor but-plug is Konoha's newest vet, and I have to go see the Hokage later for my outburst." Tenten said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I'm glad you can move now, and I hope you don't get in trouble…Hey I have an Idea!" Sakura said drawing the attention on the two girls. "How about Ino and I come with you and ask if he can help us find someone to train us?"

"That's a great idea Sakura, I know there was a brain behind the forehead of yours." Ino said giving Tenten five, and before Sakura could say anything back. "ok girls let pick up something and then we can go train before the meeting."

Ino reached for the last clock, but as her hand reached it there were two other hands on it as well.

"What are you two doing"? all three said at the same time.

Sakura pulled out a baggy witch held the two halves of her old clock.

Ino pulled out a shoe box which housed the many pieces of her former clock.

Tenten polled out her senbon filled clock.

"So, paper rock scissors?" Tenten suggested

"Deal." Came the twin answer of Ino and Sakura.

* * *

There you have it here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy it, We're going to start a poll for someone to help the girls out in there goals later on so go and vote or you will kill yourself.

And as always Review, most people work very hard on their stories and it's nice to get the reviews, they help us live you know. I say this mostly because I see some chapters that only go to 1 page or less and that is a fucking joke, and if you read those please don't tell them good job tell them to do better or stop writing. Thank you.


End file.
